


You're The Angel In My Life

by gustinobrien



Category: Glee
Genre: Bickering, Fluffy Ending, M/M, domestic!huntbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gustinobrien/pseuds/gustinobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!Huntbastian bickering about Sebastian leaving clothes around the apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Angel In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine had asked for some domestic!huntbastian with them fighting over silly things, and because i love her a lot, i came up with this.

Hunter woke up feeling incredibly cold.   
  
Sebastian had stolen the blankets again.   
  
Hunt had gotten used to it, but it didn’t mean it didn’t annoy the crap out of him. It was fine in summer, but in the middle of winter—not okay.   
  
He pulled the blanket over, trying to cover himself up but Sebastian groaned, clinging to it. Sure, it annoyed him, but he was stupidly in love with Sebastian. Shaking his head smiling just slightly, he hopped out of bed, grabbing one of the spare blankets they kept in their closest for times like these.  
  
…  
  
They had been together for almost six years, and had known each other since their senior year at Dalton. It had taken Hunter a while to realise that he thought of Sebastian more than a friend—there was just always something about him.   
  
They became close almost as soon as they met, bonding over bitching about the stupid coach who didn’t know anything about lacrosse.  
  
Their relationship was a lot different to what people thought was a “healthy” relationship, but it worked for them. They fought a lot, and it only ever lasted a maximum of twenty minutes. One of them just kissed the other and it was forgotten.   
  
The longest fight they ever had was after Hunter’s parents came to visit them in New York.   
  
Hunter hadn’t been himself at all, doing everything his father asked. It made Sebastian sick. He knew Hunter, he knew how much he disliked his father, though they never really talked about it. It was different seeing it in person. It wasn’t that Sebastian was angry at Hunter, he was angry at Hunter’s father and the control he had over the person he loved. It scared him.   
  
They screamed at each other for hours, eventually sitting on the couch both quiet. They went to bed, kissed and laid together like every night because neither could sleep without being so close to the other. They had spent so many years sleeping together that they couldn’t even be apart for one night.   
  
The next day they had talked it out. Hunter telling him how his whole life his father treated him like he was one of his soldiers. Hunter did hate it, but he was used to it and there was nothing he could really do about it. They only saw each other at least once a year, Hunter spending his whole life going from boarding school to boarding school.  
  
…  
  
Living with Sebastian was always difficult. If Hunter didn’t love him as much as he did he would have left a long time ago. Seb had a habit of leaving his clothes around the house, and leaving his dishes in the sink instead of cleaning after himself straight away.   
  
Today was just like any other day, except Hunter had a shitty day, so coming home to a messy kitchen and clothes littered all around their room—it wasn’t something he wanted to deal with now.  
  
“Smythe, will you fucking clean up after yourself for once!” Hunter rounded on Sebastian as soon as he stepped out of the shower.  
  
“Calm down, babe. I’ll do it later, I’m meeting up with B and Kurt in a hour.”  
  
“No, you’re fucking not. It’s not that fucking hard to clean your plate and pick up your fucking clothes. Just do it!”  
  
“God, Hunt, chill out.” Seb was now in their closet, pulling out different shirts and the ones he didn’t like throwing on the floor.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Sebastian?” Hunter bent down picking up the clothes and throwing them at his partner. “It’s not that hard to put them back on the hanger, Christ!”   
  
He was too pissed to deal with Sebastian right now, so he left to go to the cafe right outside their apartment to calm down, knowing that when he went back up Seb would be gone and he’d have to clean up the apartment like he always did.  
  
…  
  
After two espressos Hunter went back up to the apartment, running a hand through his hair as he walked in, not even looking at the kitchen, going into their room. He stopped looking around, and saw that Sebastian clothes were all put away, and it was tidy. Just the way Hunter liked.   
  
He frowned, and walked out to the kitchen seeing all the dishes clean. He turned around and Sebastian was standing a few steps away from him.  
  
Seb spoke first.   
  
“Hey…”  
  
Hunter smiled and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
“Thanks, Bas…I’m sorry about before, I just had a crap day.”  
  
“Don’t say sorry, I know you hate it when I don’t clean up after myself. I was just in a bit of a rush, is all…”  
  
“Mmm, aren’t you supposed to be with Blaine and Kurt right now?” Hunter mumbled, his face pressed into his neck.  
  
“Cancelled. I could tell you had a shit day, and what kind of partner would I be if I just left? What happened?”  
  
Hunter sighed, pulling away to sit down on the couch, Sebastian following after him and pulling him onto his lap.  
  
“Richard called…”  
  
Sebastian took a deep breath, holding in his anger at the mention of Hunter’s father. He relaxed when Hunter kissed his neck, resting his head there.  
  
“Said he wants me to come down to Colorado for Thanksgiving.”  
  
“Oh?”   
  
They already had plans this year for them to try and cook a turkey and invite over all their friends. It was probably going to be a disaster, but they had been planning it since last Thanksgiving.  
  
“I told him no…he didn’t like that very much.”  
  
“You did?” Seb was surprised at that, Hunter never said no to his dad.  
  
“Of course I did. This is our first Thanksgiving, and I want to see you ruin the turkey.” Hunter nipped his chin, smiling.  
  
“Fuck you, Clarington.” Seb smiled back, his hand sliding up to his neck and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
“Love you,” Hunt mumbled against his lips.  
  
“Love you too, Hunt.”


End file.
